Coffee Break
by IamMaverick
Summary: Nick and Sara go on coffee break. One for the coffee, one for the man who makes the coffee. GregNick Slash.. but more.. preslash.. just read.


Note: So this one isn't from Nick or Greg's POV or third person.. I wanted something a little different. I'm thinking of doing a follow up on this one because frankly, I have to.. I need to use 'Skittle' again. It was grand. This story is for dagdrommerbecause she said she'd apreciate a happy Greg story and for everyone else who reviewed my other ones. Thanks ya'll! 3

Spoiler: Feeling the Heat

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't wanna be sued, I don't own 'em etc.

* * *

Coffee Break

Or

I've Got to Tell Cath

I was working on a recent case with Nick. We were trying to narrow down our search range but with no luck. All we knew was that the algae grew… everywhere and all we knew was we had a dead Sophia and a missing beach date.

"This algae grows everywhere." I exclaimed in frustration. We had been pondering over the map for so long and coming up in vain.

"A wave runner ... point and throttle." Nick sighed. "We have no idea where they went."

Still staring at the map, I felt as though someone was watching us. Nick must have too because he looked up at the door and my eyes followed his. Of course, it was Greg.

"Heard you guys narrowed your search area to 44 square miles. That could take like months," Greg smirked.

"And I'm sure you're here to shed some light on the situation," Nick said as Greg walked… no, strutted into the lab.

Yeah, I saw the way Nick watched Greg as he came into the lab. I had seen him look at Greg like that a lot lately. Greg would walk into a room and Nick's face would suddenly light up. Or when Nick was collecting results from Greg, his eyes wouldn't exactly be looking at Greg's face. Not by a long shot.

Oddly enough, nobody seemed to notice but me and Catherine. Maybe it's a woman's instinct or something but Warrick, Grissom and Brass all seemed to be in the dark. Even Hodges had more of an idea than they did. But then Hodges has a lot of time on his hands between being an ass and kissing ass.

"You're case is a boy-girl thing, right?" Greg asked.

"Right," Nick replied, not exactly looking at his face.

"Body was washed up near Windmill Cove?"

"Mm-hmm," Nick smiled.

Greg moved his fingers to two islands on the map – Sandy Point Cove and Tequila Cove - and smirked at Nick, then at me. "These two coves to the north -- Cotton Wood Island, Tequila -- huge make-out spots. But nearly impossible to get to by land."

I looked from Greg to Nick as Nick just kept his eyes straight on the map.

"And how would you know that, Greg?" Nick's cheeks were turning red as he tried to look away from Greg, only to look at me. His eyes finally rested on his shoes.

"A gentleman never tells," Very smooth answer, although Nick's face was turning redder by the second, "Anyway, I thought that would be a good place to start. If you guys need an extra set of hands ..."

"Uh, no. No. I think we got it, boss," Nick quickly answered… to quick for my taste.

Greg spun on his heel out of the room as I turned to Nick.

"Huge make-out spots huh? Do you think we should check it out?"

Nick and I walked into the break room after we got back from finding the DB of the missing beach date, exactly where Greg said it would be. We were going to go see Robbins in a bit but Nick had insisted we take a coffee break. Well, I was going there for the coffee… but I had a feeling that Nick was going there for the man who makes the coffee.

"Hey Nick, Sara!" Greg waved. The smell of fresh coffee wafted through the room. Greg did make some good coffee.

"Hey Greggo, got any coffee left?"

"I just finished making a new pot, but what would ya give for it?"

"Umm, I would give you…" Nick pondered over the question as I walked around the two men and began pouring myself some coffee.

"My undying love?" Nick joked. Or so he made it seem like he was joking. I could see it, the way they looked at each other. It was crazy cute in a big way.

"Well I suppose that's pretty good but I could always use some Skittles. You know I love Skittles," Greg poured him a cup. "Would you like some too, Sara?"

I raised my cup up so Greg could see I already had some. "You're too late."

"You sneaky vixen!" Greg mock-gasped.

"Aren't I though?" I took another sip. Yeah, he made good coffee.

"You guys do know that I can't be going around giving you coffee like this everyday. Then everyone will be asking for it and this stuff is expensive. But since I love you guys so much… I'll let you have it today free of charge."

I could see the pink tinge on Nick's cheeks. It should have been in the papers, front page!

Nicholas Stokes: Blushes by work of Greg Sanders

Yup, it should have been on the front page but there weren't any reporters lurking around the break room that day and I'm sure they had something else to write about. Sam Braun, tourists, who knows. I don't really pay attention. After all, I have my Chinese food and magazines to keep me busy.

"Well Nick, I suppose we better be off. Doc Robbins is waiting for us."

"Suppose you're right Sara. Thanks for the coffee Greg. I might stop by after shift for another cup." Sure you will.

"Alright, hope to see you then." The goofy lab tech waved.

I couldn't believe nobody else saw this. The way Greg smirked at Nick, the way Nick blushed and was chocked up on words whenever Greg came too close. Or the way Greg was _always_ too close. For being criminologist these people weren't very observant.

After work I left Nick at the break room with Greg and their coffee and went to find Catherine. Sure we weren't good friends or anything but she was nice enough and women have that special… bond. Maybe she had seen what I was seeing with Greg and Nick.

"Hey Cath!" I waved her down near the door. "You're not in a hurry to go anywhere right now are you?" I asked.

Catherine turned around and looked at me oddly… with that, 'what-the-hell-are-you-getting-at' Catherine look of hers. "No, why?"

"I want to talk to you about a few things."

"_You,_ want to talk to _me_?" She pointed from me to herself for dramatic effect. "Well sure."

Good old Cath. "Have you noticed anything odd about Nick and Greg?"

Catherine got this look on her face and I could tell she knew what I was getting at. "You mean the way they..."

"Look at each other in the break room. Or the way that Nick stumbles…"

"On his words when Greg is standing too close. And the way Nick is always worried…"

"About Greg. So I'm not the only person who sees it."

"No my deary," Catherine mused, "but I'll make you a bet. Nick and Greg aren't dating but, Nick has a thing for Greg and it isn't just a 'friendly' relationship thing either."

"Are you serious? You don't think they're together or something is up?" I questioned. I thought we were on the same wave link here.

"I'm not exactly saying that – I'm sure they'll 'relationship' each other soon enough - but to make this fun... you wanna bet?"

"Alright, I say that they are together, you say they just wish they were together. How much is the bet?"

Catherine smirked evilly and I felt myself gulp. Maybe this wasn't the best idea ever.

"If I win, you have to seduce Hodges… or at least try. Well… kiss the guy at least."

"Don't you think that's a little bit grade 10 Cath?" I asked. She only shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine, and if I win you have to do the same. We got a bet?"

"Do we ever." Catherine stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I saw Nick talking to the parent of the DB (AKA Sophia's beach date) we found in the lake near the place where Sophia had washed up.

"I think he died trying to save someone's life." I saw Nick say to the parent of the dead boy.

"Thanks," the man replied.

"No, it's my pleasure."

"Hey Nick," I said as I fell into step with him. He replied with a quick 'hey' as he looked through the messages he had just picked up off the counter. "What are you doing?" I shot. It came out a little harsher that I had wanted it to sound.

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell him? His son died a hero?"

"Look, I'm just trying to give the guy a little peace, you know."

"Oh, well, who are you trying to help feel better, him or you?"

"Hey, let me ask you something, Sara: You're Mr. Young, would you rather know this much or nothing at all?" Nick can get a little defensive sometimes I suppose.

"You know, if the evidence doesn't support the answer, a CSI shouldn't be asking that question."

"Well, okay, if that works for you." He said a little too calmly for my taste.

"Be careful." I nearly whispered. "Do you want to go get some coffee?" That was a quick conversation change even for me, "I'm sure Greg has some brewing." It was near the end of the shift and I was almost sure he wouldn't resist.

"Nah, I've got to get home. I've got myself a bit of a date tonight." Date? There couldn't be a date! I had to win this bet. I mean… there had to be something going on. There had to be!

"So who's the lucky lady? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, you know them." I know 'them'? Maybe there was still a chance….

"Do I know their name?"

"Yup."

"You going to spill?"

"Nope. But I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"Yeah, bye Nick."

"See you later Sara."

Damn it. I decided to follow Nick and see where he was going but first things first. I wanted some coffee.

"Hey Greg, you got any…. Coffee?" I entered the break room but there was no coffee and no Greg.

Might as well follow Nick then.

I walked towards the lockers when I heard voices whispering. Of course, being as nosey as I am, I just had to listen.

"Hey babe." The first voice said.

"Well hello yourself." I heard someone giggle like a school girl with her tail between her legs. "Nick, stop it. Save yourself for tonight."

I felt myself gasp. Nick? Then the other person had to be… Greg. I leaned in just enough so I could see their faces and sure enough there were Nick and Greg, groping each other like they were two horny teenagers at prom.

"Tonight huh? What have you got planned for tonight Coffee Boy?" Coffee boy? I almost had to stop myself from laughing. Okay, so I did have to stop myself from laughing and it wasn't that easy.

"Oh you know exactly what I have planned Skittle." Skittle was just too much. I'm all for pet names but I felt like I was going to die if I didn't laugh.

The giggles erupted wildly as I fell to the ground laughing, trying my hardest to get up.

"What the hell!" Nick yelled as he turned the corner and saw me laying on the floor. "How long have you been here?" Nick's face was the reddest I had ever seen and Greg was holding his shoulders, laughing at the sight of me laughing.

"Long enough, Skittle." I fell over laughing again.

"You keep your mouth quiet!" Nick nearly yelled although it was obvious that he too saw the humor in the situation.

"Sorry… I couldn't…. help it." I gasped. "Okay, I'm breathing now. Breathing." Once I was a bit more composed I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Why the name, 'Skittle'?"

"Because he's sweet like candy and he's my favorite." Greg said breathing down Nick's neck. The blush had returned and I was again trying not to laugh.

"You better not tell a soul," Nick threatened. "No worries, Skittle." I laughed as I walked out of the room.

Wait until Cath hears about this.


End file.
